


Advice Taken

by Crysania



Series: Fluffapalooza 2015 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my sentence-starter prompt-a-thon for Fluffapalooza 2015. "Belle and Rumplestiltskin are walking home when something catches her eye in the sex store across the road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Taken

Belle and Rumplestiltskin are walking home when something catches her eye in the sex store across the road. They’ve been there any number of times before, the proprietor always immediately happy to see them when they walk in the door. They are, apparently, rather well known for their interesting sex life. Even if no one _really_ wants to speculate on it.

Which is why Belle even glances that way while strolling the streets of Storybrooke with her husband.

But what she sees there makes her stop in her tracks, dragging Rumplestiltskin to a halt at her side.

“Belle…what…” he starts to say but she shushes him. And points.

His gaze follows her finger and she loves seeing the confused furrow there. She wants to smooth it away with her finger, wants to kiss it away, wants to drag him back into an alley and have her way with him.

But she doesn’t. Instead she watches as recognition dawns.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he mutters. “I never really thought they’d do it.”

She didn’t either, but there in the window of that sex shop, the _only_ sex shop in town, are Snow and Charming. And neither look happy about it either. Even from this distance, she can see Snow’s face is bright red and Charming looks disgruntled.

Next to her, Rumple’s shoulders are shaking with silent laughter. “Shall we go in, my dear?” he asks and she wants to elbow him in the ribs.

Though she can’t say she doesn’t find it funny too. But does she really want to walk in there? “No,” she finally says. “I think we should just leave them be. This is a huge step for them.”

She starts to walk away but Rumplestiltskin pulls her back. “Oh come how dear. Surely you want to see how this all turns out?”

And she does. She can’t lie. She’s curious to see if they buy anything or if they run out in fear when they see the double-ended dildos, the warming creams and edible underwear. And the penis lollipops. She still remembers making Rumplestiltskin both amused _and_ horny when she bought one of those.

It’s a good memory.

Most of their ones involving the bedroom…or the kitchen…or that time in the stacks in the back of the library…well, they’re all good no matter where they are. They’re adventurous and Belle has always been surprised at just _how much_ she enjoys that kind of adventure.

“Ok we stay here. We don’t go in. And we don’t say _a thing_ when they come out.” She pokes her finger into his chest and is rewarded with a slight huff of laughter.

“Fine. We’ll stay _right_ here.”

And they do. They watch through the window at a distance as the couple is shown around the store and then left to their own devices. Rumplestiltskin offers up commentary about the objects they pick up and quickly set down.

But then…

“They’re buying something aren’t they?” Belle asks, squinting to see as the cashier rings them up.

“They are indeed,” Rumplestiltskin says and his smirk is far too catching. Belle tries to fight it but she finds an answering smirk is crossing her own face.

And then Charming sticks his head out of the shop and glances both ways. “All clear,” she hears him say. Snow emerges with the paper bag in hand and they attempt to slink off.

Which is why, no doubt, that Rumplestiltskin steps forward and makes sure they notice him.

Belle groans.

_Say nothing, Rumple_. And he doesn’t. He just strolls past them and offers them that cat that ate the canary grin that he’s so good at. Charming looks like he’s a bit green around the gills, Snow’s face could not get any redder than it currently is.

“Enjoy your evening,” Rumplestiltskin says and damn him if he doesn’t _wink_ at them. The prince and his wife stop, stare at them as they stroll away.

Belle turns around and mouths _I’m sorry_ at them. And then watches as the pair scurry off. “I thought you weren’t going to say anything,” she mutters to Rumplestiltskin.

“I never said that.” And she realizes that, yet again, he has tricked her with his words. This time it’s really her own fault. “Just being friendly, sweetheart,” he points out and she just shakes her head. Some things will never change and his never-ending quest to torment and embarrass the Charmings is certainly one of them.


End file.
